What if Everything was different?
by Anime.Luv.Dreams
Summary: What if lucy was living her whole life a prisoner in her own home. Is it really her home, her family? What if one day she's saved, but she's never seen the outside world will fairy tail help her? Nalu, Gruvia (rated M for gruesome content)
1. Chapter 1

So I have been writting random stories on my grammarly page, And forget I writen them so I am going to try to finish and post them I made many, many, pages of this story, Its time for me to finish it so tomarrow I will post the next chapter tomarrow with some others!

Lucy sat at her rooms desk writing, "Lucy its time." Lucy looked up from her desk to a brown hair girl who glared at her. Lucy nodded getting up and walking down the large staircase A grave look on her face, her dull brown eyes covered by her long messy bangs.

"Your family is waiting for you, " Lucy just nodded all the words going in and out of her head, as she's been told the same lines over and over since she could remember.

"Family..." She mumbled before they entered the nice part of the house, unlike where she stayed where the walls were cracked, the floor was broken and so on. The door to the stairs was hidden in the pure white walls and lovely marble floors. Her green tattered dress's train sliding against it.

All her life lucy was kept in that awful place, her parents said it was cause she was the mistake, and she was a horrible person, of course, lucy believed them. She's never left the house all she does is train, eat, and train more. For what she doesn't know, no one will tell her, and once a week she was set up in a room to absorb a magic that would kill others but she was immune to it. Her parents said they would love to just toss her into the streets and get rid of her but she's the only one to survive the testing and for over 15 years.

Lucy during all that time has never felt laughter, happiness, and always emotionless. If she wanted she could use her magic and escape but she was told to aways were a certain neck brace and if she tried to take it off it would shock her horribly, and would get punished if she tried. So escaping without her magic was useless.

Once she was where she needed to be they hooked her up. The pain rippling through her whole body already used to it her hopeless agonizing brown eyes full of tears that just dripped down her cheeks. Screams filled the room, but she was not the one screams, they had another girl tied up next to her. It was what lucys never gotten used to, seeing someone her age die in front of her because of her.

She screamed in pain making lucy tears cloud her vision, She was 18 just like lucy, her chestnut hair that was shoulder length tangled and thick with dry blood. They must have tortured her before bring her, lucy thought. Her light brown eyes showed all the pain lucy has always felt since she could walk. Her slim body arched in agony shaking and her arms and legs falling against the ropes that tied her down.

The girl was drained of her magic and it was getting put into lucy. the girl looked so innocent and she cried out for help, screaming in agonizing pain. It was only so often they put other people's magic in her usually, they put the magic they artificially made into her

"STOP! STOPP PLEASE!" the girls body was shrunk like a grape in the sun, before she stopped moving no more screams coming from her opened mouth, her hair sticking to her face with sweat. Lucy got up unhooking herself before some men came in, and she was taken to a basement where it was made she can unleash her magic, it was seen through the area where others can see her but she can't see them and no one was allowed to the area with her. They undid the collar she had around her neck from afar.

Inside the room was a dark training room, where she was to use her magic all of it and her new magic.

"A celestial mage, I am sorry" Lucy muttered to herself as she felt what new magic she was given. She counted in her head all the Mage's she took the powers of, some had the same type so it just added on to what she had, She used "Fire magic, Ice magic, She now used celestial magic, Also took a dragon slayers magic" a small pink haired little girl the youngest of them gave it to her," also has water and wind magic," She uses water when using her dragon slayer magic. But the ones she can't mix is acid magic, stone eyes, illusion magic, memory make, and arc embodiment. The blond used each magic to destroy each piece inside the room. She also as another magic one that would make her a wizard saint even without all the other magic inside her. Akumu magic, or Nightmare magic, she hates using it there were three spells in the magic.

Nightmare Arise: Which casts a sort of illusion in front of her opponent, but it's not just an illusion it's so real, she manifests what that person fears the most, a memory that haunts them and that memory attacks them. She likes this better than the others.

Hellscape: She could change forms of any one is she had a piece of something of theirs, Her skin and bones hurt and brake as she transported and she could even do it for the dead, which made her sick when she was forced to cause she can see into their memories feel their deaths and relive how they died in her mind.

Then were was the abis spell, she never knew what happened to others but a large hole opens on her left hand and sucks up everything and they can't ever come out, her father says they die and there nothing to it there send straight to hell.

"Alright you're done for today, place your necklace back on in the next 10 seconds." she did so, then a few maidservants came in clearing the broken boxes and glass that littered the floor as she left and was back in her room. A small window that was boarded up, and bed, and desk. Nothing more nothing less.

Once she was there she just took a seat on the uncomfortable bed tugging at her long messy blond hair that looked browner than blond as she's never been able to clean it. Soon she drifted off to sleep. Hugging the only pillow she had.

Dont forget to review, and also I believe I started this a year ago, and I wrote it based on a book I love I forget which book but I added a twist to both parties. I find my writing in this was actually good what happened 


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I think this one's pretty good, I have maybe two more chapters to post before i run out of the story, so I will write more in the mean time! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **outside of her room,**

 **normal P.o.v**

"Give us back Siena!" shouts were heard and body of maidservants lay on the ground unconscious.

"Siena, that celestial maiden" A man, with dark brown hair and green eyes, stuffed rude laughter, making the intruders glare. "Was she a comrade well put her to rest in the ground then." He snapped his fingers and some guards came through the wrinkled up body of the brunette at them, Anger and horror filled the intruders faces.

"How dare you!" Each ran at them but two, the man was focused on what he smelled. Rushing away from the battle he noticed a panel on the wall and pulled it till the door opened.

The other A small girl was was crying on the floor shaking in her hand. She heard someone call her name and she looked up to the man, "W-what is it?"

"I want you do follow me I know you were close to Siena Like me and seeing her like that..."He growled yanking her up the stairs, "I swear to god those bastards will pay erza and gray will give them hell." He glared, the girl nodded as she continued to cry. Coming to a door with many locks. "What?"

The girl stopped crying confused as she looked at the door thinking, and contemplating a move on what to do, She looking to the man as she thought.

"What's in there that they have so many locks and restrictions on this door?" The man shrugged before placing his hands on his lips "FIRE DRAGON ROAR!" Flames blew out from him burning the wooden door. Lucy jumped out of bed, turning seeing someone she never met she got frightened and back away shakily hoping to god she didn't do anything wrong to get punished. Anytime someone new came it was a more horrible person that drags her out of her emotionless state. Last time they succeeded and she got scared he would do worse to her.

"I didn't do anything, I was good! " she shocked the small girls eyes widened as she looked at her. "Please Don't, I promise I did everything I was told!" She shrieked. She smelled something weird but let it pass as she shook in the corner.

"Hey hey, who are you?" Once he said that lucy shot her head up her bangs covering her eyes. The man had a confused look on his face his pink hair full of dust from when they entered the building by making a hole in the mansion's walls. "Hey answer me!" he got annoyed and angery thinking she was the enemy.

"L-lucy, are you not the punisher?!" He looked at her like she was crazy,

"She smells just like Siena-san?" lucy looked the girl with blue hair and brown eyes that showed sadness. She was small and innocent looking like the girl before even dressed like her in a blue and green dress. The other girl had the same thing but pink and white.

"Siena she's a celestial mage?" they nodded and lucys face dropped, her eyes fell to the floor. "Please don't hurt m e..." she mumbled the words.

"Come here, its ok, I am wendy its ok." wendy ran over getting a closer look she saw how torn and beat up she was and look to her partner with a worried glance.

"yeah, wendy is right its ok, Here come on." He grabbed her to get up back she screamed in pain, the collar shocking her fiercely. Lucys scream escaped her throat as her skin burned under the collar. They programmed it to shock worse than her 'training'

"Natsu someone's coming!" Wendy jumped back in a fighting stance, before some footsteps that were coming up the stairs, and guards entered the room.

"Don't touch the master's possessions." They yelled, attacking the man with pink hair, lucy was on the floor unconscious, her neck full of burns and blisters wendy pulled her head on her lap using some of her magic, healing magic.

"you can't possess people you Idoit!"The man used fire magic, taking out the men, before turning to wendy and lucy, grabbing the blond and flinging her over his shoulders. "It might be late for Siena but we got to save her" wendy nodded as the two ran before the men felt her start shaking.

"Natsu I think it's that collar it's shocking her!" She looked horrified at the girl in his arms who was screaming even in her unconscious state. Natsu glared, grabbing it feeling the electricity rush through him, he dropped it again only for lucy to let out an agonizing scream

"How can someone bare it and not die yet!" He roared pulling the collar while it was shocking him and her before it shattered in his hands. The girl went limp in his arms, and he glared. "Looks like there holding her hostage or something, no one deserves this"

"Yeah...it's horrible, Siena would want us to help her" They ran out to where the fighting was taking place

"Natsu who's that?" most all their guards and maidservants and so on were down even the man who laughed about seeing was down. A tall red headed woman in armor looked at him confused, her eyes mostly on the girl in his arms

"She was locked up in a room, she smells like Siena, they were torturing her." pointing to her neck, the reddette glared daggers and nodded. Moving her hand towards the door

"its time to leave, everyone lets go!" All nodded leaving soon they found them selfs back at their home, sad, their expressions bleak, soon the held a barrel for their comrade while lucy was still unconscious they cleaned her up and dress all her wounds. A week after Information of what happened was still bleak and the blond woke up to the pinkette telling her an adventure.

"Um..." She opened her eyes, hearing a voice talk about a demon like a lady and how she could destroy anything, and about how he had to go on a mission with her.

"Hmmm? Luce are you awake?" she was looked into two black pairs of eyes, with a top of the pink hair.

"W-who is you..." she spoke without emotion, inside she was scared but she did a good job not showing it.

"Oh sorry I am Natsu, here let me help you." He sat her up and put a pillow behind her so she could lean back.

"Were am I...Natsu...Natsu-kun" she experimented with the name.

"At my guild, fairy tail. Tell me lucy why were you at that place?" She looked at him confused "In that room at the place we found you in?"

"Oh, that" what happened that night rushed in her head and she started to shake "if they find out I am not...Oh I need to go back I need to be forgiven!" she howled thinking about the punishment they would give making her show her fear, then looked to the man... "you're going to hurt me aren't you for what I did!" She cried

"Natsu what are you doing!" A white-haired woman and the blue-haired girl she saw before came running in. The white-haired girl had blue eyes to lucy she looked like an angel

"Nothing I swear" he stepped back confused as lucy cried and screamed

"I am sorry please don't hurt me!" She shook violently.

"Why would we hurt you?" The white haired girl sat down on the bed a hand on lucys hand, but she tenses and cried more "I am mira please tell me why would we hurt you?"

"Cause your friend...she, she's the girl... the girl they hooked up to the machine they...No, I killed her!" Natsu eyes got dark, the blue haired girl looked sad, and mira just smiled.

"Tell me what happened, I won't hurt you I promise" she smiled lucy looked up to her though she was crying and terrified lucy held no emotion in her eyes her whole existence broke and mira could see it and didn't want to frighten her more. Lucy just sat a few moments before she started talking in a shaky high pitched voice.

"My family they absorbed other people's powers and put it to me, It could kill me, just it never has so they always do, so many deaths, so many innocent people...their scream!" lucy held on to mira crying into her chest. "My family, they killed people I killed people!"

"Your family did that not you please don't be so hard on yourself, look at me." lucy did her eyes still dull and tears filling them, and the girl smiled "How about a new family here in fairy tail?"

"Fairy tail. .." she whispered the words "a family..." and Mira nodded looking to her friends. The blue haired girl just smiled lightly nodding, as Natsu just sat looking at her with his eyes being covered by his hair.

"Yeah fairy tail, were not all related but we treat each other with love, respect, sometimes argue and are crazy but love each other dearly. I promise we wouldn't harm you and will help you." Mira looked back crying herself bring her into a hug. Lucy cried more nodding before passing out from feeling faint.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed, Review please tell me what I could have happened in this story, so far i have writers block and have no clue what i should do!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you've enjoyed the story so far, this is the last chapter I wrote for this, but I have started the next chapter so In a day or so it will be up!**

* * *

 _ **Last time of fairy tail!What if things were different!**_

 _ **Lucy was taken from her 'family' She killed their best friend now she's being taken care of, can they help the tore girl get back up to smile and her dull eyes shine!**_

Soon she woke up, The blue haired girl, Wendy gave her some food and helped her changed from her green dress to a simple white dress. She healed lucy more wth her healing magic. Soon lucy was left alone for a while, for the first time since walking up, her new friend mira told everyone to give her some space.

"Fairy tail.."She's been repeating the word over and over inside her head all that time. She got out of the bed walking to a full-length mirror. It's been forever since she's looked at herself in a mirror. She froze while looking at herself. Her long dirty hair, that went passed her hip, Her dull brown eyes looking through her long bangs. The dress showed her legs and arms, that wendy healed from her bruises and had only a few scars that wouldn't heal along her left arm, So her skin looked fair and smooth Something she can't t remember them being, still slightly covered in dirt.

Mira and wendy said she could take a bath and they drew one for her. She walked to the bath that was attached and she dipped into the water making her body tense. The hot water made her bones relaxed soon enough. "Its nice" ,She said dully as she scrubbed her body with the vanilla scented shampoo Before she washed her hair. It went from dark blond to its natural color of bright blond.

She got out and drained the water before redrawing a new bath to make sure she was fully clean. Once she was done she noticed some scissors she grabbed them going out into the room she sat in front of the mirror, Grabbing at her hair she tugged it snipping at the ends, the tugging her bangs down she cut them so she could see her eyes.

"Luce" A man's voice entered the room, as lucy just sat looking at her reflection in the mirror she didn't turn around as the door opened. The Pinkett was standing at the doorway, he looked inside to the bed, then spotted her in awe. He thought she was someone else when he noticed it was her his 'I came to yell at you' face disappeared and he walked over grinning he stood behind her. Her hair scattered around them from her newly hair cut, she barely noticed him as she watched herself and he looked down at her.

"Hey luce," His voice was soft as he knelt down so he was eye-level with her, after moving in front of her. She looked shocked her was there a blush on her face as she looked down, her cut bangs still able to hide her eyes, that were still dull. Her hands fumbled with one another as they sat in silents. "Listen, luce..."His voice was full of concern as he placed a hand on her head ruffling her banged, long blond hair.

"I am sorry..."she choked her words, as she flinched under his touch. He sighed sadly as he got up. She looked up slightly to Natsu, his hand extended out to her.

"Don't be sorry, I should be sorry I was going to come in here and yell at you. That girl...Siena, she was my best friend, She was my partner, she was the guilds heart so full of life. So I decided just down." His bangs were covering his face, as he frowned before he grinned at lucy. "You're now going to be our new heart of the guild! Out new light!"

"B-but?!" lucy looked shocked at the boy. Her heart ached to think about it, how could she trust them, and how could they not hate her?

"No buts, from now on you must join fairy tail, be my partner and only go on missions with me!" he didn't wait anymore grabbing her arm and pulling her off the ground, he dashed off. Out of the room down a long corridor and outside. Blinded by the sun she covered her face with a hand

"N-Natsu-kun?!" She started surprised and scared. "Were are we going!?"

"Were going home! To fairy tail!" turning his head he grinned at her, she felt herself slowly want to smile back but just let drag her to where he wanted. Dreading what will happen if she stayed. She didn't want to cause trouble, and she didn't want to cause more pain to mira, to Natsu, to the girl wendy.

Soon the mages found their selfs in the guild hall Chairs were flying, and bodies as well. Lucy bumped into Natsu's back after he stopped suddenly she poked her head from behind him, scared at the fighting in the guild she clung on to his vest shaking.

"Hey flame brain wanna fight!" the blond looked around to a man only in his briefs, she felt her face grow red as she hides again.

"Shut Ice princess, Wheres mira?" Lucy's eyes looked around a bit more for the white haired girl. Only to see her under some people her soul slipping away.

"M-Mira?!" Lucy looked shocked as Natsu laughed walking over picking up the girl.

"Mira, get up" Lucy now realizing that Natsu left her and she was now alone in the hall stood frozen to her spot. Some people noticed her, stopping their fighting they watched the shaking blonde as she sat on the ground covering her head, Natsu made his way back to the excited bartender.

"Oh lucy!" mira went smiling, looking down at the girl. "Whats wrong?"

"N-nothing! Sorry!" lucy stood up eyeing the ground as she hides her red face with her hair. "Natsu left me all of the sudden and I got scared"

"Ah that's cute!" mira eyed her up and down and sighed. "You look much better, I know wendy couldn't heal your scars but it still amazing what a bath and I assume a hair cut does to one, your just so beautiful lucy"

"Thank's mira" She stuttered, fumbling her hands together Mira began to walk and Natsu pushed lucy a bit as the three stepped towards a bar. "Lucy, I told you before you can join fairy tail, do you still want to?"

"Oh course she does, she's my new partner!" Natsu cheered

"Ah?! S-sorry but I haven't decided, I don't want to cause trouble and I don't know how you or I could trust one another." lucy stopped walking as mira went behind the bar and washed some plates while Natsu sat down grinning like a large child as he watched her.

"Well lucy," mira sighed placing down the cup she was cleaning. "We have decided to trust you, We know little about you, but here's what we know, that's how you are from a large wealthy family, who kidnapped our friend and treated you like a tool. Making you murder our friends. Yet were still trusting you."

"Siena came to us as a runaway from a rich family who destroyed our guild hall trying to get her back and we wouldn't let her go back cause she was one of us," Natsu grinned. "You too are the same, you don't seem like snobby rich girls who need protecting, or in your case a rich girl who needs to be locked up."

"See if we can trust you with all we know then try to trust us." Mira looked at lucy who looked at Natsu, her dull eyes tearing up as she broke a small smile on her lips.

"T-then if it's no trouble and if I do cause trouble I will surely leave" Her voice was quiet, but Natsu's cheering made mira understand.

"Then there's one thing you need to do." the bartender reached over picking up a stamp and brought it over to lucy "Just choose a spot and color."

"Um...Can i have pink on my left hand, that were that girl had hers." Lucy lifted her hand as she looked at Natsu mark on his shoulder.

"Lucy were going to go on a mission right away!" The dragon slayer cheered as he watched,

"Ok," The blond felt her cheeks flush but it subsided when her attention was on her hand.

"There, welcome to fairy tail, Lucy..." Mira paused looking at lucy.

"J-just lucy Mira." a smiled formed on her lips as she watched her hand move and the mark of it.

"Lucy of fairy tail, well go pick out a job with Natsu ok, and maybe he can help you stop being so shy!" Mira pinched lucys checks before running off leaving a stunned mage. Wrapping an arm around lucys neck Natsu dragged her to a large board where she was even more confused.

"N-Natsu what's all this?"

"Its the job board people can get their jobs here, its what were going to do." He stood closing his eyes before grabbing a flyer and grabbing her hand, pulling her out of the guild hall. "Well, now we got a job, let's go!" Lucy slightly mumbled but Natsu to excited for his new friend couldn't hear, but he turned to look at her a smile on her face as she squeezes his hand as she tried to catch up with the half walking and running mage.

 **Hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Soon they found themselves walking up a cold mountainside. Natsu whistling while lucy walked close to the fire dragons slayer shivering as she made a ball of fire in the palm of her hand. She smiled looking down at it. With Natsu looking down and at her.

"Why so happy luce?" The slayer looked at her fire.

"I've never been able to use my magic freely like this...Those chains you found me in, they restricted it cause I have some powers that could have hurt them, or I could use to run away." Lucy made the fire larger and smaller.

"I wonder what it tastes like." Before lucy could process what he said he grabbed the flame and pop it in his mouth. "Doesn't take taste nor good" The pinkette started laughed as lucy looked at him concerned. "Don't worry its good for me to eat fire it helps me" stopped walking and turned to her placing his hand on her long blond hair and ruffling it up.

"stop!" lucy pouted blushing as she moved away "Were are we going Natsu?"

"On a mission, Were to get some plants seems easy enough for you." Natsu's face tinted pink that was unnoticeable. The two walked not talking for over an hour before stopping and taking a break.

"Natsu, I thought how you acted you would take a more dangerous type of job, well before we left mira told me so."

"Ahh its cause its easy for a newbie, like you. ...and master told me" He grinned as he layed back in the snow. "Ok let's talk now that were away from the guild, were partners and I want to be good friends with you and you me kay."

Nodding lucy watched him confused.

"So tell me about your magic?"

Lucys face fell, "Don't worry you won't have to use it!"

"ok, um well I have elemental powers like water, fire, ice, and wind and i can use them with dragon slayer magic. I have a few I rather keep the secret and acid magic, stone eyes, illusion magic, memory make, and arc embodiment." Lucy saw his face and bit her lip "I don't like using them all I will stick with fire and if I could celestial magic, I feel the love seira feels for her spirits I want to give them a home."

"I am sure they will take you." Natsu laughed, The two set up camp as dust fell, and Natsu and lucy trained with fire for the night, Teaching her how to use it with her dragon slayer magic and mostly to damage everything in her path till she fell asleep.

"Natsu," the dragon slayer looked up the stripper man and red-haired girl who looked down at the blonde who slept far away from him in a sleeping bag. "Master wanted us to come out,"

"WHY!" Natsu screamed only to get hit by erza.

"hush now were going to be accompanying you for a while ok, Just so lucy can get used to things, Gajeel wants us to keep an eye on her but i am not so sure we need to." Erza shook her head before sighing.

* * *

Summer starts in two days so i will write more and post sorry for the wait and it being so so so so so so so so short


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry, it has been awhile since I updated, my computer broke but I have made a few chapters I'll post today.

* * *

Weeks passed as Natsu trained lucy, Gajeel also trained her. As she had some healing magic the air dragon slayer helped her learn new healing. Everyone in the guild helped though she trained mostly with Natsu and fire magic. Everyone wanted her to know how to control the rest

every now and then she overexerted herself and couldn't control all the magic. She's never had to control before. Erza helped with control and restraint. With lucy, they finished about 14 missions in a few weeks.

She got herself an apartment, and the guild officially made her erza, gray, and Natsu a team. The strongest team they say, she felt odd being in that place sierra's place. She's heard more stories about the girl. The girl from the rich family who hated being spoiled, Whos mother taught her to love her spirits and her life and to never let someone else run it.

Every day in the guild she's compared to this girl, in her looks, in her way of thinking. How she reacts in situations.

She sat at the bar, dressed in a white top and black long skirt. Her hair tied back a strand loose here and there. Watching everyone talking, She still always quite unless she was with Natsu or mira who was there. Sighing she got up turning around and walking around looking at the faces she's seen every day since being there.

"Hey, Lulu!" The blond turned to the blue haired bookworm (Can I just say I am crying over the latest chapters-updating and stuff and Now I'm not crying lol) and the iron dragon slayer.

"Hi levy, Hows your story coming along?" The girl blushed fumbling her fingers before grinning.

"It's good I am just no good at writing but I have a great plot I think."

"Oh I bet you're being modest, I think I will turn out great, I am on my way to my apartment I have nothing to do today so," Gajeel looked to levy patting her head with a smirk.

"Little princes' let's go get something to eat." he laughed his gajeel laugh, as he saw his bluenette girl blush nodding. "See you later lucy."

"See you, bye gajeel bye levy!" the blond smiled excited, she adored the couple and hoped them the best. As she made her way to her apartment she was jumped on. "Natsu!" she fell to the ground laughing as she pouted. "Get off!"

"Luce I am bored!" Natsu got up grabbing her hand and pulling her up too. He had his large signature smirk on his face. "You going to your apartment can I come?"

"As long as you promise not to tackle me again." she sighed with a smile, before grabbing his hand and pulling him along, he's the first friend she's had so she's opened up to him a lot. "I am planning on just taking a bath and a nap so does what you want."

"Can I join you" the pinkette joke making the celestial maiden sigh. Opening the door to her apartment, she went straight to the bathroom as Natsu walked around her place, looking through her drawers. Smirking as he pulled out a black leather book and flipping through the pages. Sitting on the bed he sat reading it, as lucy took her long bath.

When she was done and got dressed she went to find him reading her journal her face growing red as she rushed at him grabbing it "LUCY KICK!" she slammed her small fragile foot against his face. "Don't touch my stuff!" Her face burned red, as Natsu smirked his eyes sparkled as he got up. "What!?"

"So you look up to us." he burst out laughing following another kick in the face. "Come on luce, stop kicking me"

"No you're making fun of me" she placed her hand on her hips glaring at him, as she rubbed his hand against his red checks "Don't touch it again" she placed it back in its little cubby. She turned slowly, A ringing splitting through her ears as she fell to the ground, holding the desk grabbing it tight, her head inches from the side of it.

"Luce!" Natsu ran over looking down at her concerned, kneeling down placing a hand on her back. "Hey..." she looked up at him, her eyes clouded over before going back to normal. "..You ok?" She shook her head looking around for a moment before looking back at him

"Yeah, why?" she looked at him confused before getting up and sighing, "I don't think I can get any sleep right now, why don't we go and get a drink at the guild, I realise we were just there but I don't wanna be home" confused himself he nodded.

"Lucy your so weird." He sighed as he watched her movements as she walked grabbing her keys and a backpack she wears.

"Not weirder than you, wanna race to the guild?" Lucy cocked her brow, placing her backpack on and keys on her belt of her black long skirt.

"It's not a race if there's no commotion!" Both dashed out lucy out the door and Natsu the window keeping watch of her from the roof. By the time lucy got to where Natsu was standing in front of the guild he was covered in flames. "Who did this." his voice small with a stern and menacing growl.

"Natsu..."Lucys eyes widened at the guild hall, it was destroyed, burning. Lucys eyes started watering as she ran towards it. Hearing cries for help inside. When she left not a lot of people were there. "The flames Natsu!" She croaked out.

"Got it" Natsu nodded as the two took care of the fire, before rushing inside, where the inside looked like the outside crumbled and wrecked.

"Nats.." turning his head he saw the white haired cat girl. Holding her hand to her ribs, a large bruise starting to form. some cut on her arm.

"Lisanna!" Lucy ran to her crying as she placed her hands together and started whispering words as her hands turning green

"What happen?!" Natsu looked her concerned watching lucy to making she didn't faint again.

"Some men came in and just..." she stopped and looked at lucy her throat clenched as she saw her. "Lucy please don't cry We don't know who did it yet" The white haired girl pushed her aside "there are people worse than me I am fine."

"Lisanna where did they go" Natsu glared, as the white-haired shook her head and he sighed turning and punching a wall

"Wendy!" Lucy ran leaving the two as she saw the blue haired teen laying under some wood, lisanna, and Natsu going to help others. Moving aside the wood she brought wendy head on her lap. "hey are you alright where does it hurt?" lucys voice shook as she looked at the girl.

"My head" she groaned as she looked up at lucys hands as she tried healing her.

"Take some rest I will help everyone ok, you taught me a lot I can Help them."

"But I have to help too!" Wendy pouted before a wave of dizziness hit her as she shut her eyes shut.

"Listen to her child, your hurt!" Carla had wet eyes as wendy had grabbed the cat blocking the wood from her, still, she looked so concerned. "Lucy a word. " the human cat dragged her away from wendy. "The people who attacked up there strong, and not just that I had a vision, Lucy, it's been weeks but they're finally coming to get you." A hurt feeling rose to her chest, as she tightened her small hands into fists.

"Like hell, they will...I made a home, friends, and a life!" After saying that lucy covered her mouth, and looked at Natsu and Lisanna who were looking at her as they finally pulled everyone out of the rubble. A smirk on Natsu face. Everyone else in the guild watching her, some not so hurt and some very injured which made her hurt.

"I mean...If you will allow me to fight and stay..." lucy felt her cheeks flush and her eyes stinging as she looked at the cat then walked away to someone who had a gash on their arms.

"Oh course child, but we'll help." The master came into the guild his veins popping from his forehead. "Those bastards hurt my children that's unacceptable!" Soon the guild was in an uproar, everyone who has out heard the news and came back plans was getting drawn, and lucy came up with most the plan

"Lucy, you sure?"

"Yes, When I was allowed to I would leave my room and go around the garden, no one's ever outside there always at the north side of the house, to going to the south sides the best way to go. I am sure We can take them, and I will no matter what get them to stop"

Everyone nodded. "We just need a group of four and another for the other side. So lucy, you Natsu gray and erza will take the north side. Gajeel you wendy, levy, and juvia will all take the other. Mira and Elfman you guys stay close behind them." master Makarov stood tall among everyone. "set out tonight."

"Thank you, master!" Lucy bowed deeply. Getting up she looked to erza and gray who stood nodding, about the plan. "Erza please if need be can I use it please!"

"Use what?" Gray looked at erza who looked shocked and glared her hands on her hips as she shook her head.

"No lucy, that's not allowed. at all no matter what understand." Lucy looked down she said no but nodded with a pout before sitting down, a wave of a headache hit her again, As she fell forward This time not catching herself Natsu who held her shoulder gripped her tightly making sure she was ok. "Lucy?" She looked up after a few moments confused. Everyone watching her concerned for the fragile girl.

* * *

Guys review how my writing is! I want to get better in trying to fix my capital issues and my running sentences right now.

Also im pulling shit out of my butt at this point give me some ideas on what i can do for future chapters!


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about this chapter im not good at fight sences, or things I also find this crigy i wrote it a few weeks ago...

last time:

 _ **"Thank you, master!" Lucy bowed deeply. Getting up she looked to erza and gray who stood nodding, about the plan. "Erza please if need be can I use it please!"**_

 _ **"Use what?" Gray looked at erza who looked shocked and glared her hands on her hips as she shook her head.**_

 _ **"No lucy, that's not allowed. at all no matter what understand." Lucy looked down she said no but nodded with a pout before sitting down, a wave of a headache hit her again, As she fell forward This time not catching herself Natsu who held her shoulder gripped her tightly making sure she was ok. "Lucy?" She looked up after a few moments confused. Everyone watching her concerned for the fragile girl.**_

Now:

"Lucys has been doing that a few times today." Natsu scratched his head as he sighed before running a hand through his hair, and grabbing her waist and pulling her towards him to stand up straight. "Let's head out and destroy things!"

"AYE SIR!" the flying blue cat appeared out of no were flying into lucys arms.

"Happy are you coming to" The blond giggled, scratching his head.

"Well we have our team lets head out." erza looked pissed as she walked out of the damaged guild, Natsu did too as he saw the guild once more, lucy held hands with Natsu and the blue cat.

"I'm sure we'll fix this, the same thing happened with Sierra but it was her rich never paying attention father." gray tried to make light of the lucys situation. But a vein popped on her forehead as he kept talking.

"We kicked their asses." Natsu joined in, "sierra was like you, she was sad this happened and just wanted to give up to save us." this made lucys heart cringe, she didn't know why.

"shut it both of you I'm sure she's sick of being told how much she and sierra are the same. She's her own person and unlike sierra, she wants to fight with us and it was her first choose was to fight with us" erza butt in annoyed, grabbing lucy by the shoulder. "Don't worry I'm sure a time will come were you not told of your resemblance."

"I am sure but it makes me wonder why were so alike" lucy sighed, "It could because I have her inside me..." her voice became lower

"Could be you never know." The five went out and rushed towards the lucys old place. A large whole in the wall where the cover was in place Lucy sighed hoping security wasn't so uptight. She looked around her thinking and looked at Natsu and gray who looked like killing people. "Your move lucy" erza looked her with confidence in her friend.

"Ok, Soon mira and Elfman will be nearby with a few others to help out if need be, but the other group will be on the other side. where to get to the top area where my mother and father should be with Haru and Jonna." Just their names made lucy shiver in fear as she glared at the large mansion castle that was in front of them. "Erza Grey you two will make sure to fight anyone will get in our way knights, security and tie up anyone who can run and tell my father."

"Seems like a plan lucy," Natsu smirked getting up from where they were hiding as he walked up and climbing through the cover from the hole. The four walking behind the dragon slayer all trying hand not to draw attention to them selfs and to not get then noticed so they didn't have to fight right away. Lucys heart beat fast as she looked at the place she was taken away from and was happy for it.

"Grey." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts to see gray carrying to men by their collars tying them up and knocking them out. "They did see us." erza sighed.

"Erza there hopeless we can't stop them from doing things like that." lucy giggled only to cover her mouth. "Sorry"

"Lushie don't worry we'll do this good" the cat yelled whispered making her feel at ease. So they made it to a corridor. That lead out three ways Erza went right and gray went left. Lucy and Natsu plus happy went straight. As it was the way to her parents.

"Lucy your mom you don't talk about her much." Natsu looked at her.

"I don't know her father wouldn't let me see her or my siblings he said I disgusted them," she spat. "It would be my first time seeing my mom for more than a glance."

Lucys point of view:

"Hey, luce..." turning I faced Natsu who had a concerned look on his face. Lisanna said Natsu changed a lot from before I knew him, He was never concerned about anyone unless they were seriously hurt he was a goofball and did things to the extreme. But as far as I know He was so kind, over protective, insane, and just a caring person. "I'm sorry you had to go through this, But trust me well get them to back off even if it means war"

"aye, sir!" Happy flew over us, I felt my face flush red but turned and walked.

"I know that Natsu" He placed his hands on mine as we walked "It's weird we haven't seen a single maid or worker." my voice shook a bit with fear as I felt so uneasy

"better for us we can go straight to your family." He smiled tightly his hand with mine.

We walked a bit further before coming to the area that bombarded the last time, it was neat and clean. No blood and the wall that covered my door was done. I felt my stomach fall as I let go of natsus hand and rash without looking to the room. I heard Natsu whispering me to come back and for me to stop but I was in my old damp dark room. Still the same, My electric brace on the ground, and my journals all open on the ground. I grabbed them quickly and stuffed them in my bag I had brought back.

"Lucy!" Natsu grabbed my shoulder he had a glare in his eyes as he looked down at me. I glared back standing up as the blue cat flew in sitting on the worn out bed.

"Don't tell me I shouldn't be here my whole life is in this," I growled Then looked around sighing. "Even if it was A terrible life" I spoke quietly. I Grabbed my straps of my bag tightly and bit my lip. "I just needed my books, I'm, sorry."

"That's alright but don't run off on me." I nodded smiling slightly as he wrapped his arms around me. "Don't worry luce I won't let them take you back here." I felt my heart drop, I knew I started shaking I felt Natsu push me away and turn around. Happy flying towards me and flying into my arms.

"Natsu" I shook, staring in the face of Haru A glare and grin on his face. His eyes were dark and I felt my body stop I grabbed happy tightly he didn't complain.

"Oh, lucy don't you dress up nicely. I hope you have a nice time out of the estate." He walked closer I dropped to the floor Natsu growled stepping closer to him, "Well well it's the man who took down the wall of our home."

"Shut up, and don't you dare speak to lucy." Haru changed now that I look at him his long brown hair usually slicked back was cut with bangs to cover his right eye, that was a dark green. "What do you want"

"Well, the question is what do you want, This is our castle my master's reached daughter." He smirked, as he looked at Natsu.

"Happy take lucy and get her to where her parents are, I'll deal with this guy" With that happy nodded wrapping his tail around him lifting me up I felt weak and fragile and got angry.

"Natsu let me stay and fight!" I screamed as happy flew me away, the Last thing I saw was Natsu driving a fist into the hard face.

"Happy let me down!" I screamed crying "Natsu needs help!"

"Lucy you know him enough now to know he can take care of him." The blue cat spoke actually good advice and I stayed calm but the anger sits inside me as I looked around.

"Here we are!" happy dropped me, no one was there in the room that was white a large couch in the middle of the fancy room.

"Glad you could make it." the door slammed shut and lucy turned around to face to face with her mother. "You're such a nuisance"

"Mother? How could you do this to my family, to my new home!" I felt myself start shaking.

"oh, dear did I make you angry?" Her grin made my stomach flip "Lucy dear just go back to your room and calm down."

"I'm not going back there how can you let your own daughter live in that situation!" My mother's grin grew into a frown and a glare then out of no was a wave of dust and stone flew in front of us erza Natsu and gray standing in the whole on the wall, A smile plastered on my face

"Well well Now another wall is broken" she sighed

"Natsu did you defeat haru?!"

"Well duh," He grinned before turning a door opened and my father came walking in, a glaring in my direction.

"You bitch, always making such a mess."

"How can you talk to your daughter that way?!" gray shouted.

"she's your flesh and blood you should treat her better," erza held her head up high. My father's eyes went to each of them than my mother who looked so upset. A smirk appeared on his sick face.

"She's not my flesh and blood, I know have no use for her she's no longer of use my tests now work so I will just kill her anyways." I felt my mind go blank as I walked towards him.

"What do you mean?" my voice shaking,

"What do I mean what do you think I mean! Your not my daughter you're some brat who I bought, want to know another thing, Your family your real family there all dead now." a sinister laugh rang out,

"Bastard!" Natsu grew flames around him before leans in and punching him in his face. "you won't touch lucy, she's my partner and our family, lay a hand on our guild and I swear I won't just break some walls."

"Lucy lets go, we did what we needed, mira and Elfman went and destroyed their machines as well." I could hear them but my body wouldn't move, gray put me on his back as we walked out. "I took care of that lady, and Natsu took care of Haru."

"But...No" I shook my head pushing off gray walking up to my false father, "If your not my family then who are you why am I here!"

"Well aren't you a curious brat," Natsu glared punching the man who furrowed his brow. "well if you must know since there's no use in hiding it, we stole you from a magical royal family." my mother giggled.

"Lucy master sent the royal army a call there on their way."mira popped up and I just couldn't take my eyes away from them, and my mind wander on what she's been saying

"What royal family," My voice shook maybe I can find my real family, and a have a life I've always wanted.

"It was a rich man, who had an ill wife and two ugly daughters, We took you both but the other escaped and found her way home...but now there all dead." I couldn't t hear anymore and walked out of the room I could feel everyone from fairy tail staring at me.

(I'm not good at fight scenes and so on so sorry)


	7. Chapter 7

**Before: Lucy and her new friends raid her family's home to find out the truth! Now** shes **as confused as ever. (I'm kinda stuck on what to do so here's a super long chapter to make up for my absences XD I might delete and make different but who knows)**

We were there to get revenge, and were there to make sure they wouldn't do any more harm, we succeeded but now I have a new goal. "Lucy" I turned around erza behind me, with mira at her side. "The army is here behind got them." I felt confusion wave over me. "Lucy should we go home."

"Yes, lucy lets go home." Mira held out her arms, and I couldn't help it I ran into her arms crying. "Oh lucy it's alright,"

"Mira, erza its time to go." I walked away from mira her face was sad, not for herself but for me and I looked around and felt my heart drop.u

"Let's go" I wiped my tears with the back of my hand, I could feel them staring and I sighed. "I'm fine, let's just leave"

"Seems like a plan!" Natsu jumped out of know were grabbing my shoulder and eras pulling them along. I pretended to be joyous believing but I knew he figured out I was faking cause he held on tighter than usual.

"Natsu calm down." erza groaned as she walked behind us with a cheerful smile.

"I am calm!" He grinned as we walked out of the house, maids, and others looking at us angrily as they were dragged away by the magic council

(i made it go fast and I'm sorry for that Im no good at fightings or stuff like that.)

believing them lucy found herself surrounded by books, her mind wondering. I A look of sorrow for the girl cause she wouldn't be able to get her answer.

"What does she expect to find." the master shook his head in annoyance "I don't want to be the one to tell her to just give up."

"Master you fish never to give up," mira looked down to her father figure. "she's will find something out till then leave her alone"

They walked out of the room, lucy looked defeated as she screamed in annoyance, her tears spilling out of her eyes as she threw a book across herself.

"Lucy doesn't cry," lucy freaked turning to three figures. A man with golden blond hair and a nice suit with glasses covering his face, and a mermaid that lucy stared in awe with as she glared down at the girl. she's

"Lucy where spirits. they have had you working with plue and Lyra first there the strongest gold keys Natsu am loe the lion people in fairy tail call me Loke." grabbing the blond's hand he kissed it.

"I am Aquarius, and this is Capricorn." lucy looked confused and they look at one another for a moment,

"We were mistress sierras spirits now were yours and we hate to see you cry." Capricorn smiled thoughtfully at lucy. "you know you have an uncanny re..." Aquarius hit the spirit over the head with her vase.

"We came on our own your powers will not drain out ok. We have important business to discuss with Master Makarov. The three walked away after lucy smiled and nodded. Her frustration went away seeing the women's face.

"That's a sign to keep looking, maybe I should try searching for things I know?" Lucy bit her lip telling herself to stop herself, but she was already on her feet and heading to a book of photos she saw earlier opening it, she saw the faces of people in the guild from when they were younger. She flipped page to page before stopping on one picture.

"I need to find more on her." Her voice shook as she stared at the girl who looked like her but different and how she stood and her clothing but she looked so like her. Her chestnut brown hair was light, unlike when lucy saw her with dried blood in her hair. her cloth choice was unlike what lucy would wear a mini skirt and a crop top. she ripped the photo from the book and in her bag. She felt eyes didn't she ran out of the guild to her apartment.

Her breath out of control as she felt light headed she pinched her cheek and sighed.

"Hey Natsu." lucy went it as Natsu sat on her floor. Natsu was sleeping most nights at her place so she knew it was gonna be there.

"Hey luce how was the search?" Lucy bit her lip and shook her head. "That bad huh."

"Hey, Natsu can you tell me more about Sierra other than she looks like me, and has my way of thinking."

"Well she was kind and she's mean, Totally obsessed with her keys and hated when I went to her apartment." he smiled, but it was melancholy. "She was my best friend."

"I know I shouldn't ask but how did she get captured?" she could tell this struck a cord with Natsu,

"I'm gonna go to the guild ok, get a drink. Sleep tight ok" With that, he left faster than if erza was mad and chasing him for destroying her precious cake.

"Don't mind Natsu lucy." the blue cat flew into the room and sat on her bed, a sorrowful look on his usually happy face. "He thinks it's his fault gray but it's not, Natsu and I got into a fight and she got annoyed and left us. We were in the woodsNatsuand she didn't come back. Master told us to stay together down and we didn't and our mission had to do with those people you called your family." lucy sat intrigued with this story.

"But she left on her own didn't she?" the cat nodded but looked away and then back

"Natsu went after she and I went after them," lucy sat grabbing the sad blue cat. "He couldn't find her, we lost her sent and we had no idea what to do, so he sent me back to get everyone from the guild knowing Sierra she would try to do the mission herself and that's what she did. after a few hours, Natsu found her keys near the mansion."

"happy, its no one's fault, Knowing you and Natsu if you were fighting I would leave and come back." she held on to him as he shook. "Hey hey don't cry want some fish that will cheer you up right?" she saw the small gleam in his eye and flick of his cat and she smiled. Getting up she grabbed a fish from the freezer and cooked it up for the cat. it was still light out almost night so she grabbed a light blue long skirt and a white semi crop top that showed just a bit of her stomach.

"I'm going out ok" the cat responded with a nodded and she was about to leave when she stopped her light brown belt seemed off. She turned grabbing her black belt. Well, sierras black belt with her keys before brushing out her hair, putting it into a ponytail.

She rushed out of the apartment down the river two men yelling at her to be careful. "I will!" she smiled at them, she couldn't see but they looked taken back as they though she was Sierra they noticed she wasn't her.

"I wonder where she's of two?" Aquarius and Leo sat a top of the train stations roof watching the girl run to booth grab a ticket and sit down waiting for her train to arrive.

"Aquarius I think she finally realized something." he pushed his glasses to the bridge of his nose and smirked.

"That she I clothing, cause it looks like shes going to a fashion town maybe to fix her dull style.." Aquarius laughed almost believing joke when he said that before his jaw grew wide as it hit the floor making the mermaid spirit laugh taunting the lion before vanishing.

"I know I'm right, I always am." he scratched his chin annoyingly as he vanished as well.

Lucy took the train the town of Harujaka. She felt scared but went down the streets night had fallen and the streets still lively. She entered a shop, going to the owner.

*Back at Fairy Tail*

"Natsu you ok" Lisana sat next to Natsu who had a sour look on his face. "you don't look too good, you and our son get into another fight again." she giggled before realized what she said, "Sorry Natsu." she placed her hand on her lap looking as if she just spoke the words to summon the master of the underworld Hades himself

"This is so damn annoying Natsu get off your ass!" erza walked over to the duo. "It wasn't your fault it was none of our faults when will you get that."

"You don't get it, I promised her I would take care of her family, and I failed at that. I promised her I would take care of her!" tears fell from his check, everyone in the guild looking at their hands or their cups of liquor.

"Natsu you still can fulfill that." master hit Natsu with his gigantic fist.

"how she's dead her family dead" Natsu spoke out of breath under the weight of the master.

"are all of you dense?" mira shook her head before behind the bar, washing glasses as she frowned. "for weeks all any of you can say is oh lucy looks like Siera, she acts like she is. She took over her place and so much more."

"that doesn't mean anything mira...does it?" Gray came joining the conversation.

"Don't you remember the stories she would tell us?"

*flashback*

"Natsu, Happy you two are the best thank you for everything." Sierra sat on the infirmary bed. Her head, and hands all bandaged up. " you two are the best friends a girl could ask for!" she smiled brightly. "I'm sorry, my father was a jerk before he wasn't always like that he was just so protective over me."

"Well yours their only daughter" mira walked in smiling brightly with a plate of warm cookies

"That's what I always thought but a few months back my mother told me before she passed I had a sibling, she was taken away very young so I never remembered my father since then took it in his power to shield me from the world, that was his downfall since I loved magic and the world its self." Sierra grabbed natsus head smiling. "promise me all of you, take care of my father, and me and when she finally finds home my sister"

"Of course," Natsu smiled placing his head on hers kissing her forehead.

"She's turning pink!" The blue cat flew around the room

"Shut up stupid cat!" She grabbed him by his tail and grabbed Natsu as the gave them both hugs.

Soon they left and Mira and Wendy sat with her to check on her. "Sierra tell me more about this girl."

"I don't know much but my mom says we were twins I was older by an hour, I figured out when I was older me and her birth but a strain on her. Laila told me that we're the best things to happen to her, she gave us both her keys Aquarius for, for her. But she never told me her name." Natsu grabbed a cookie nibbling at it furiously. She always hated not knowing her mother though didn't like the name of her missing child to be mentioned.

"why weren't you taken?" Wendy asked curious about her sister.

"Oh I was taken" Sierra finished her snack before looking at the confused and interested girls. "new story ok, so we were taken at night I don't remember it well but I know that Aquarius and Capricorn helped me. Aquarius said that were separated into metal crates I guess I got into my mother's things and took her keys and so when they got me out the car that had the crates were already gone."

"Oh honey" Mira placed a hand on the girl's arm. Before Sierra laughed.

"Yea I know it's sad behind but it's life my parents are sure that she's out there and we were both so young she doesn't even remember us."

"Maybe we can find her?" Wendy said sadly for her friend even though she looked happy and not sad.

"No its fine, I just wish I stayed with her or she stayed with my family." Her voice shook.

*present*

"Lucy looks too much and acts a lot like Sierra without the hitting and anger." mira laughed. "Natsu don't beat yourself up cause you have one more thing you can do for her."

"But how do we know it's her?" Natsu sat more confused.

"Just thinks about it!" Everyone yelled. Making every ever get upset cause the dragon slayers stupidity.

"What are we talking about?" A soft timid voice was hard in the back and everyone turned stoned to see what they thought was Sierra. "Is it too much?" The used to be blond grabbed at her shoulder length brown hair twisting it in her fingers. She had an on a Long black skirt with a tight fitting tube top that was white and blue. Her belt loose on her hips.

"Lucy..." Natsu got up and walked towards her. Stopping midway

"I decided I need to change." she placed a hand on her arm, rubbing it so scared her decision to cut and dye her hair and new clothes were too much for her and them. "But as well about my family, I think I know who they are. " she smiled slightly you're but a look of sadness got over her. "But I hate myself now that I know, it's my fault my sister died."

"Sierras your sister." She nodded erza walking behind her holding her by the shoulder. "It's alright Lucy it wasn't your fault. As well as we knew, well most of us knew."

"really?" her voice grew smaller.

"Well, I and you look very alike and Sierra had a sister who was her twin who was taken so I and master talked your spirits and we were correct." Mira, laxus and master stood as one nodding. "you couldn't have known looking through books were going to help you."

"I know but I should have known and I should have stopped them..." her eyes teared up.

"Lucy lets go talk in my office" master looked at his new child as erza pushed her towards his office, Natsu, Gray, and Wendy walking with her, happy she's and carla get held back by mira.

"Now that everyone knows there is a slight issue," master rubbed his face, in annoyance. "Lucy your sister was a lot, a valued member of our family and you found your way to us. But my issues are with Gray, Natsu, and erza."

"Why us?" erza stood strong and tall since meeting her lucys always looked up to her, even her weird habits she finds amazing.

"lucy can you leave for a second come back in when I say." nodding she walked out but she looked over her shoulder her eyes meeting Natsu. They were so wide-eyed and sad written all over them. "Erza, you and Sierra were very close almost real sisters, you two fought each other, gray you were very protective of her like she was one of the guys as well as family. Natsu you loved her and none of you have properly mourned her death."

"Yes, we have," Grey spat annoyed and had already stripped. Erza looking at the master confused and Natsu just glaring at the master

"GREY YOUR CLOTHS! You may have had a funeral, and for a day were sad but you guys took all that sadness on lucy. Used her to replace her, and it's not ok for lucy who needs a new place to call her home so she can find a place in life not replace her sister she never knew."

Erza looked down, her eyes flashed with sadness, knowing it was true. Natsu held his arms in front of him a wave of disappointing meant went across his face for a moment before he looked emotionless.

"You're right it's not fair, for her" gray finally spoke up. erza agreeing master smiled slightly.

"I know it's hard but I want lucy to train with another guild, saber tooth preferably. While everyone here gets it together."

Natsu grunted glaring the master, an aura of danger surrounded him. "sabertooth why them, why can't she stay?!"

"I want her to find herself, make friends, and I want all of you to have some time away from her."

"That's so stupid, she's our friend, she's different from Sierra!" erza stared at Natsu sorry for his friend.

"Natsu its a done deal, now go send lucy in."

leaving Natsu who stayed behind still upset before leaving after them passing lucy but for a moment getting confused his heart stopped and he turned fast looking at her a moment and she looked exactly like Sierra but her skin paler, and her face softer.

Natsus P.O.V

Looking at her I could tell the differences, though there Kanny for pure twins. Lucy is paler, had scars on her arms and legs faint but there, and a light scar on her neck, that reminded me of mine. Her face was softer then Sierra's rough face, and her hair thicker. Lucy was thinner then Sierra. But the hair through me off, the length, the color, her clothing.

I found myself reaching out to her and I stopped. Getting out of there Rushing down the guild. Everyone was silent but I could hear all of their whispers and small talk. I rushed out.

I made it to my house happy on the couch. "Damn it happy there sending lucy away!"

"Really?

"master wants her to go to Sabertooth" I fell on the floor and stared at the ceiling

"but why?" happy flew on my stomach,

"Something about how we're putting our sadness over Sierra on her, And she needs to find herself..." I looked away from happy sitting up the cat on my lap I Held him as we stared at a wall Sierra set up when clearing out my home.

It was a wall dedicated just to our missions, we had a lot of trinkets we took from those missions. But mostly we had photos whenever we finished a mission we would snap it and place it on the wall even the small missions. Sierra was so lively, she amazing, strong, and sometimes scary. "She was beautiful," I spoke, I could feel happy nuzzling on my bare chest. "Honestly happy I could have done more, I could have saved her"

"Natsu it's not your fault, they were tricky, not strong but the trick" the blue cat smiled sadly hugging my arm.

"I know but we could have done more, now Lucy is leaving..."

"Maybe it's a good thing" I turned around to see Lissana holding basket. "Sorry to intrude"

"Oh hey lisana what do you want?" I turned smiling as I looked my childhood friend.

"wanted to bring you some food, and sorry to put my input but it's a good thing she's leaving." I felt my brow twitch with anger. "All I mean is that lucy doesn't need to be sierras replacement. She can't replace sierras place as an Ezra's best friend, or your girlfriend."

"How did you..." I felt my face flush me and Sierra keeps it secret they just knew I loved her and that was it.

"Come on Natsu She was my best friend don't tell me happy didn't know." The blue cat nodded a slight smile cause he had known.

"I'm sorry she's died, and that you're mourning her," looking away I filled my fingers with my scarf. "But lucy is lucy, she's not her sister. She may not love you like Sierra would so don't get your hopes up"

"It's not like I was thinking that Lissana," She rolled her eyes coming over and placed the food down, before heading out the door" I got to go meet laxus, mira, and freed for a double date I'll come by later."

"Lisanna thanks" I grinned slightly not feeling up to it, She nodded heading out the door.

"Hey, happy do you think this will be good for her to leave the only people she knows?"

"Probably not but the master said." happy sat looking at the food lisana left.

"Happy you're no help." I grabbed fish he pulled out from the plate and started eating making him frown. I thought about what the master said and everyone else. But I couldn't wrap my mind around it. "Ugh, why did every thing get so difficult." I let out a groan looking towards my wall with photos of Sierra and me.

"I Hope she doesn't hate me for not getting her in time."

"I'm sure she won't hate you." A blond lucy stood at the door. Started I moved quickly spilling my plate of food on the ground. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you, lisana said you would be here. I went and talked to Erza and gray already and apologised for my stupidity and how my life and my sister's life have caused so much trouble. I didn't know her but I know her spirits hold her in high regards. She was strong and I am not, she's wise I only read and write and it's mostly all I can do with confidence. She was a noble brave person while here I am causing problems and I really don't want to me."

"Luc..." I started but she raised a hand.

"Please let me continue..." She took in a breath I could see how hard it was to her to talk to me she shook. "Have only been here a handful of weeks, and I grew close to you all you saved me. From people who I learned weren't my family and people who hurt my true family. By kidnapping, murder, and tutor. I can't believe how easily erza, gray and you made open up so much and control my powers I love fairy tail were all family. So Like master said I will be back and I will be here for good Master is right I need to give you all space and learn to live on my own without help for once in my life."

"Wow, lucy that's a lot!" Happy flew up around

"I know I just wanted to get it off my chest that I will be back, and not filling the void of Sierra but make my own mark on fairy tail. I will become the best fairy tail member!" Lucy smiled such a sweet smile, It was small and it felt like she was so scared speaking the words but I know she was telling the truth.

"I know you can do it down worry just be careful at Sabertooth alright, luce" I got up and grabbed a lucys hand and pulled her to my photo wall. "See them." I pointed to Yukino, Sting, Rogue, and Minerva. "before our group was ok to be around, they did all despicable things to your sister Sierra well Minerva did she almost killed her. But Sting stood up for her, he used to have a crush on her and he became close friends with her, the other two did really talk to her just so let you know ok"

"Thanks, Natsu, I actually know about them. Master is having them pick me up tomorrow to head out. But I wanted to tell you somthing else to..." I felt my heart beat fast as she looked up at me. "I know how much you cared for Sierra and I hope that, that wont affect our friendship I know I cant replace her love, and her place in your heart but I also hope you dont think of me in that way."

 **Ok so I write this all a few months ago and so its all a bit wierd, idk what i wrote its long so i just decided to post if you guys have ideas onw hat i should do do tell or if i should just rewrite it in general XD**


End file.
